


Visits From Friends

by tendous_satoris



Series: The Life of Six [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bobata has the 'fuck you' bouquet tattooed on his arm, I GAVE BOBATA A PONYTAIL, I WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS PLEASE COMMENT, Kamasaki and Moniwa are QPPs, KyouHabaWata Spill The Tea ;), Kyoutani likes tea, M/M, Multi, NEITHER IS BOKUTO GOING PRO, Noya n Taichi are in the same art school omg, Post-Canon, SO MUCH INDULGENCE W BOBATA, THE BOKUROKEN ISN'T EVEN HINTED THIS TIME, Taichi n Kenjirou have Weird traditions, Teru likes pineapple on pizza, Ugh, Yahaba remembered what kind of tea he likes, he also pisses TanaNoya off ofc, i gave Taichi and Bobata tattoos, k enough tags, listen man Watari's a cutie, not literally they just gossip, the whole Johzenji Fam is tbh, this is so self indulgent i'm ashamed, what a piece of shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: The gang gets some visits from old friends. Some are more pleasant than others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE
> 
> *cough* Anyway, 
> 
> I worked really hard on this, I really hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (P.S. If you read my "Impressions" series, try and see how many references you can spot! There's a lot ;) )

“Bokuto-san! Kuroo-san! Kenma! It's so nice to see you guys again!” Keiji grinned as he opened the door of his house.

 

“Keiji!” Bokuto grinned right back as he enveloped Keiji in a giant bear hug. “We missed you!”

 

“Correction: _he_ missed you.” Kuroo joked. “I'm cool only having 1 sass master in our friend group.”

 

Then, after Bokuto was done, he gave Keiji a hug of his own, making it a point to bend over to show off their almost 3-inch height difference.

 

“Have you finally reached 6’2, then?”

 

That made Kuroo waver a bit. “Nope. Still stuck at 6’1.9.”

 

“Kenma.” He held out his arms for a hug. Kozume hugged back a little hesitantly. His roots had grown out yet again, this time with him letting them stay black, the ends retaining the bleached colour. “Nice hair.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Shall we go to the living room so you guys can sit down?” Keiji asked.

 

“Sure,” Bokuto replied, hanging his coat on the rack.

 

As they sat down, Keiji smiled. “So, I know Bokuto-san became a professional volleyball player-congrats, by the way- but I'm not sure about you guys. Mind filling me in?”

 

“I'm in university, studying to become a biochemist,” Kuroo answered, making Keiji’s eyebrows shoot up.

 

“I haven't decided, I'm just doing general studies for now,” Kozume mumbled, looking tempted to get his phone out as a distraction. “Probably something with linguistics.”

 

“That's awesome.” He replied, a smile pulling at his lips.

 

“You seem to be smiling a lot more than you did in high school.” Bokuto commented.

 

“Well, you have my boyfriends to thank for that. They're wonderful.”

 

Then a gasp was heard from the door that joined the kitchen and living room. They all turned, to see Futakuchi staring at them with wide eyes. “Is that… Bokuto Koutarou?”

 

Keiji nodded. “He was my senpai and friend in high school. These are his partners, Kuroo Tetsurou & Kozume Kenma. They both went to Nekoma High, another school in Tokyo.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” He said quickly, with a shy little nod.

 

That made Keiji narrow his eyes. “Why are you shy all of the sudden?”

 

“That's _Bokuto Koutarou_ . Former captain and ace of a _powerhouse school_ ! It's hard _not_ to get shy around someone like that.”

 

“I was his setter.”

 

That made Bokuto laugh. “Heh. I am pretty amazing, aren't I?”

 

“Humble, too.” Kuroo grinned.

 

“Koutarou.” Kozume glared at Bokuto.

 

“Sorry.” He apologised. “Habit.”

 

“Would you like to sit down so I can introduce you, Kenji?” Keiji offered.

 

“Sure.” He nodded.

 

“So, this is one of my boyfriends, Futakuchi Kenji.” Keiji smiled once he had sat down. “He was actually the captain and ace of Datekou when he was a _second_ year.”

 

“Dude, that's awesome!” Bokuto’s eyes were bright. “A _second year_?!”

 

“Well, the third years graduated after Spring High, so someone had to do it.” He shrugged, face gaining a slight pink tinge. “I just happened to already be the ace.”

 

After about an hour, the threesome had to leave, as Kozume had classes.

 

“It was so nice to see you guys again. Take care.” Keiji smiled as he closed the door. “Good luck with your volleyball career, Bokuto-san!”

 

“Keiji, I'm not your senpai anymore. Drop the suffix.”

 

“Okay.” He sighed. “Goodbye, Bokuto. Goodbye, Kuroo-san, Kenma.”

 

“Bye, Keiji!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenjirou hadn’t been this excited in a long time. Kawanishi, his best friend from high school who he hadn’t seen since they had gotten together with the rest of the team a few months ago, was in Sendai and had decided to pay him a visit!

 

“It’s nice to see you, Taichi.” He smiled as he opened the door.

 

There stood Kawanishi Taichi, tall as ever, wearing something Kenjirou had never thought he’d see Kawanishi wear.

 

Black jeans and a leather jacket.

 

“Since when do you own a leather jacket?” He asked, cocking a curious eyebrow.

 

“Bought it on a whim when we graduated.” He shrugged, taking it off and revealing a white shirt and a sleeve of colourful tattoos on his right arm.

 

“Wow. You’re going full punk, aren’t you?” Kenjirou grinned teasingly. “Next thing you know, you’ll be driving a motorcycle and hanging out in alleys.”

 

“Shut up.” He scowled, face flushing ever so slightly. “I just got it for fun. And leather jackets look good on me.”

 

“I’m not denying that.” He shrugged. “I see your hair is still orange.”

 

“It looks good, why change it?” He rolled his eyes. “I see you haven’t grown.” He teased, putting an arm on his head to emphasise their 6-inch height difference.

 

“Shut up.” He huffed, pushing off his arm. “Come in, I’ll get snacks.”

 

He came back with the traditional snack of shrimp chips and held out his arm to initiate another tradition they had developed: arm wrestling every time they met up.

 

Of course, Kawanishi won every time, but it was still fun.

 

“I win again!” He grinned smugly. “Not that it’s a surprise. I did learn from Semi-san, after all.”

 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, stuffing some chips into his mouth. “Anywho, speaking of Semi-san, I’m assuming you know all the dirt on what our senpais are doing?”

 

“Yup.” He nodded, a sly grin coming onto his face. “Would you believe that Tendou-san became a writer?”

 

“No way.” He deadpanned. “Are you telling the truth, or are you punking me? You always have been a good liar.” He narrowed his eyes with a scowl.

 

“I’m telling the truth, I swear!” Kawanishi returned the gesture, raising his arms in a surrendering gesture. “He and Semi-san, who’s studying to become a paediatrician, live together. He’s not science fiction, though, unfortunately.”

 

“What about Yamagata-san?”

 

He saw Kawanishi’s cheeks heat up. “We’re together, and he’s doing general studies.”

 

“You guys are together?!” He blurted. That was certainly something he hadn’t been expecting.

 

He nodded. “He confessed the day he graduated. Cheesy, but it certainly worked. We’ve been together ever since I graduated.”

 

“Hey, do I hear someone in the living room?” Yahaba asked suddenly, poking his head into the living room. Upon seeing Kawanishi, his eyes brightened and he put on an amicable smile. “Who’s this?”

 

“Kawanishi Taichi, best friend from high school.” He answered. “Taichi, this is one of my boyfriends, Yahaba Shigeru, he was captain of Aoba Johsai.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Kawanishi nodded.

 

“Come sit and talk with us, Shigeru.” Kenjirou offered.

 

“Okay.” He shrugged, coming in and sitting down next to Kenjirou. “You went to Shiratorizawa as well?”

 

“Yes.” He answered. “Please tell me you don’t hate our guts like Oikawa-san did.”

 

That made Yahaba laugh. “Oh no, don’t worry. And I think Oikawa-san only really hated Ushijima-san. Though Iwaizumi-san did seem to hold a bit of a grudge towards Tendou-san.”

 

“Good.” He sighed.

 

“Were you on the volleyball team with Kenjirou?” He asked politely.

 

“Yes, I was a middle blocker.”

 

“Well, you’ve got the height for it.” Yahaba chuckled. “I was a setter.”

 

“Oh, like Kenjirou.”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I still think I was better, though.”

 

“Oh? You weren’t even the starting setter until third year, do you really have any right to talk?” Kenjirou cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Shut up.” He laughed.

 

“What are you doing now, Taichi?”

 

“I’m in art school.”

 

“Really?” Kenjirou blinked. “I always knew you enjoyed drawing, but I didn’t think you’d go to _art school_.”

 

“Is there anything wrong with that?” He narrowed his eyes, leaning to tower over Kenjirou.

 

“Not at all.” He shook his head. “Just a little unexpected. Also, if you’re trying to scare me, it’s not working.”

 

Kawanishi breathed a laugh, leaning back into his seat. “I just wanted to see if I could.”

 

“I bet that would scare Yuuji, but I’d like to remind you that I’ve known you for over 3 years now. The only thing that could scare me about you now is if you started dating Tendou-san.”

 

“Don’t worry, that’ll never happen.” He laughed. “Probably.” He added, almost as an afterthought.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Sorry, it’s just really fun messing with you.” He winked jokingly.

 

“You don’t sound very sorry.”

 

“That’s because I’m not.” He snorted.

 

“So, Kawanishi, what are you studying in art school?” Yahaba asked, a polite, interested smile on his face.

 

“Digital art.” He answered. “Funnily enough, actually, I’m in a few classes with Karasuno’s former libero, the really short one.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. We don’t get along very well, though, he’s too energetic.” He sighed. “I’m not fond of overly-energetic people.”

 

“Taichi’s lethargic.”

 

“Shut your mouth!”

 

“Wait, before I go, I just have one thing.” He faced Kawanishi, and asked curiously, “Weird question, but are you the same Taichi who taught Kenjirou to smoothen out his voice? Because if so, that’s very impressive.”

 

“Yes, I am that Taichi.” He laughed, voice taking on the aforementioned smoothness just to freak out Kenjirou.

 

“Stop that, it’s creepy!” Kenjirou complained, scowling. “I don’t understand how that’s _possible_ , you have the scratchiest voice I know.”

 

“Guess I’m just that cool.” He shrugged.

 

“ _No, you’re an alien,_ ” Yahaba whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, it's nice to see you guys again!” Kenji grinned as Moniwa, Aone, and Kamasaki stepped into the house for a visit. “Oh, you two, Kamasaki-san.”

 

“Fuck off, brat.” He answered immediately. “Kaname dragged me here, it’s not like I came to see you willingly.”

 

“Since when were you two on first name basis?” He teased, stepping aside to let them in. “Anyway, come on in, I have food.”

 

Aone stepped in first, toeing off his shoes with a polite nod. “Thank you for having me.” He whispered.

 

“Oh, hey, you actually talked!” He grinned. “How’s your life goin’? Still with Karasuno’s old #10, the really bouncy one?”

 

Aone nodded, cheeks tinting a very pale pink.

 

“What’s his name again?” Kamasaki asked.

 

“Hinata Shouyou.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Anyway, you didn’t answer my question.” Kenji’s provocative grin was back in a second. “Since when are you guys on first name basis?”

 

“Listen here, you little shit-”

 

“Yasushi, calm down.” Moniwa sighed. “Futakuchi, we’re queerplatonic partners. Did I not tell you?”

 

“Uh, no, I don’t recall you doing so.” He blinked. “Did you know?” He asked Aone, who shook his head.

 

“Oh. Whoops.” Moniwa muttered. “Well, we are. There, now you know.”

 

“Oh, okay.” He shrugged. “I’m in no position to judge, I have 5 boyfriends. Anyway,~” He grinned a bit less provocatively this time, “how’ve you guys been? I haven’t seen you two since you graduated, and Aone for like 6 months.”

 

“I’m currently in the process of getting my education degree,” Moniwa stated proudly.

 

“Nice! Kamasaki-san?”

 

“Mechanics.” He grunted, not seeming to want to reveal more than that.

 

“General studies,” Aone said, voice so quiet Kenji had to strain his ears to hear. Not that that was anything new.

 

“That’s awesome.” He smiled genuinely. “Do you guys know what any of the others are doing?”

 

“Nametsu’s a law student, that’s all I know.” Kamasaki shrugged.

 

“Law?” His eyes bugged. “That’s not what I expected from her.”

 

“Yeah, me neither.” Moniwa laughed. “But, last we talked to her, she seemed to enjoy it, so who are we to judge?”

 

“Very true, Moniwa-san.~” He smiled, greatly enjoying the look of annoyance from Kamasaki. “Honestly, Kamasaki-san, why do you hate me so much? I haven’t razzed you in _years_.”

 

“First impressions don’t exactly wear off, y’know.” He grumbled.

 

“Hey, Kenji, are we out of milk again- Oh, hello.” Shirabu blinked, coming into the living room.

 

“Hi. You must be one of Futakuchi’s boyfriends, right?” Moniwa smiled.

 

He nodded. “Shirabu Kenjirou, former captain and setter of Shiratorizawa.”

 

“Oh? You were a setter?” If he were a dog, Moniwa’s ears would’ve perked up. “So was I!”

 

“Really?” Shirabu stepped in without invitation and sat down next to Kenji. “I’m assuming you went to Datekou as well?”

 

“Yeah, we all did,” Kamasaki answered this time. “Kamasaki Yasushi.”

 

“Oh, are you the same Kamasaki that Kenji has told us about?”

 

“Yes, Kenjirou, he is.” Kenji hissed. “Shut up now.”

 

“Now, Futakuchi, that’s no way to talk to someone.” Moniwa scolded, causing Kamasaki to snicker.

 

“Why do you talk about me, Futakuchi?” He teased.

 

“Because you’re an annoyance, that’s why.” He huffed, sending a glare to his boyfriend.

 

“Fuck off, brat.” He growled.

 

“Yeah, don’t be a shithead, Kenji.”

 

“Alright, fine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Okay, this is not what Chikara had expected to see once he came out of the bathroom.

 

Terushima was standing in the porch, leaning against the door frame, a sharp, provocative smirk on his face. In front him stood Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu, two of Chikara’s former teammates who he had invited over for lunch.

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya looked _pissed_. This was not a good sign.

 

“Terushima, what the hell are you doing?” He asked, walking over.

 

“Nothin’, just talking to your old school buddies.” The smirk didn’t lessen at all.

 

“Then why do they look out for blood…?”

 

“He was being a shithead.” Nishinoya was practically seething.

  
“Of course he was.” He let out a deep, resigned sigh, turning to Terushima. “Quit pissing off my friends, Yuuji." 

 

"But it's so much fun!" He pouted. "They think I'm a douche, it's hilarious." 

 

"You  _are_ a douche!" Shirabu called from the kitchen. 

 

"No one asked you, Kenjirou!" He called back, before sighing at Chikara's pleading look. “Fine, I’ll stop razzing them.”

 

“Thank you.” He pecked him on the cheek, making Tanaka’s eyes widen.

 

“Are you two... _dating_?!” He gaped.

 

“Maybe…?” He muttered sheepishly.

 

“And by ‘maybe’, he means ‘yes, and I am completely in love with him’,” Terushima smirked, placing a loud kiss on his lips and snickering at the grimaces on their faces.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Chikara sent a glare towards his boyfriend, “would you guys like to come in? I have food.”

 

“Can I come?” Terushima grinned.

 

“Sure, if you don’t bother us.”

 

“Why are you so mean to your boyfriend, Chikara?” He complained.

 

“I mean, maybe if you weren’t a douche towards my friends, I would be nicer.” He said casually, shrugging as he sat down, Tanaka and Nishinoya doing the same on the opposite couch.

 

“So, how’ve you guys been?” He smiled. “Still going strong?”

 

Nishinoya’s grin was practically blinding. “Yup! We’re actually going on a date tonight.” He leant into Tanaka’s arm, cheeks gaining a slight pink tinge. “Right, Ryuu?”

 

“Yeah, we’re goin’ to that pizza place near our old school.”

 

“Didn’t you guys go there on your _last_ date?” He blinked.

 

“I fail to see your point, Chikara.” Tanaka raised an eyebrow. “That place is amazing.” Nishinoya nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

 

“I’m not judging.” He shrugged. “Y’know, Yuuji actually likes that place.”

 

“Really?” Nishinoya’s head tilted a bit, almost like a dog. “What do you usually order?”

 

Chikara could practically feel the tension in the air diffusing with Terushima’s oh-so-adorable grin. “Hawaiian pizza is the _best_ , dude.”

 

Tanaka’s face soured. “You like _pineapple_ on _pizza_?”

 

“Who doesn’t?”

 

“Literally everyone in this house except you.” Chikara deadpanned, grinning at the offended look on Terushima’s face.

 

“You people have no taste.” He sniffed.

 

“I like vegetarian, personally,” Chikara commented.

 

“You’re the only one.”

 

“It’s not _that_ bad!”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, turning back to the guests. “So, I heard you’re in art school now, Yuu. How’s that going?”

 

“Great.” He nodded. “I’m in a class with Kawanishi, Shiratorizawa’s old middle blocker.”

 

“Oh yeah, Kenjirou mentioned that.” Terushima hummed.

 

“Is he a good artist?”

 

Nishinoya grinned, nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah, he’s awesome.” He then smirked. “Not as good as me, though, obviously.”

 

“Oh, of course not.” He smirked right back. “Ryuu? What are you doing?”

 

“Just general studies for now, but I’ve been working at Asahi-san’s flower shop for cash.” He grinned.

 

Chikara’s eyebrows raised. “He has a flower shop?”

 

“It belongs to his parents, but we just call it his.” Noya shrugged.

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kazuma! Haru!”

 

“Yuuji!” Bobata practically leapt forward, engulfing him in a huge hug. “It’s great to see you again.”

 

“You, two!” Yuuji couldn’t seem to kerb his grin. It was starting to hurt. “Haru!”

 

Futamata was slightly calmer about the hug, but only slightly. It still knocked the wind out of him. “I missed you guys.” He mumbled in Yuuji’s shoulder.

 

“You’re so sappy.” He snickered. “C’mon, let’s go out to the living room.”

 

“Damn, this place is _nice_ ,” Bobata commented, sitting on the couch next to Futamata, with Yuuji sitting across from them.

 

“I know, right?” He grinned. “So, haven’t seen you guys in ages. How’ve you been?”

 

Bobata grinned right back, pulling his ponytail a bit tighter. “I got a tattoo.” He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a small tattoo of what looked to be orange lilies, geraniums, yellow carnations, foxglove, and meadowsweet. Hey, he knew his flowers.

 

His eyes widened. “Is that… the ‘fuck you’ bouquet?”

 

He nodded, grin only growing wider and more mischievous. “It’s the ‘fuck you’ bouquet.”

 

Yuuji _cackled_. “I can’t believe you got the ‘fuck you’ bouquet tattooed on your arm!”

 

“He also has a girlfriend now,” Futamata commented, poking Bobata in the side teasingly.

 

“Who?”

 

“Runa, actually.” He muttered with a tiny smile, cheek heating up a pale pink colour. “We ended up working at the same ice cream shop for our part-time jobs after graduation and hit it off.”

 

“No way!” He laughed. “I knew you two had a thing for each other.”

 

“Right?” Futamata smirked.

 

“Both of you need to shut up.”

 

“What’s all the commotion…?” Akaashi yawned, poking his head out from the hallway. He seemed to have just woke up, despite the time being nearly 2 o'clock, judging by the bedhead.

 

“Kazuma and Haru are visiting.” He hummed, smiling.

 

“Hello, Kazuma and Haru.” He mumbled, turning back around. “I’m going back to sleep.”

 

“No, wait!” He quickly ran in front of Akaashi with yet another grin. “Come sit with us. Talk with my friends. I want you to meet them.”

 

“Fine.” He sighed. “Hello, Kazuma and Haru. How are you?” He asked in a tired, bored tone.

 

“Good, thanks.” Futamata mimicked his tone and facial expression perfectly, making Akaashi’s face sour and Bobata snicker.

 

“Did you two play volleyball at Johzenji as well?” He asked.

 

“Yup.” Bobata nodded. “I was a middle blocker, Haru was a setter.”

 

“As was I, actually.” Akaashi gave a tiny, tiny smile. “A setter, I mean.”

 

“Sick.” He nodded, before leaning in with a teasing grin. “So, did you like the vibrating tongue ring?~”

 

Akaashi flushed, averting his gaze to the floor. “I-I guess so.”

 

“He loved it.” Yuuji threw an arm around his boyfriend. “Still does, I bet.”

 

“Get off of me, I’m sick.” He shoved his arm off with a scowl, sniffling as if to prove his point. “So, what do you guys do for a living, or whatever?”

 

“Dentistry,” Futamata stated with a completely straight face and an innocent blink.

 

Yuuji and Bobata’s eyes bugged. “Really?!” They cried in unison.

 

“Bff, no.” Futamata laughed. “You guys are so gullible. I’m studying engineering.”

  
“Eat a bag of dicks.” Bobata shoved him, though he only continued snickering.

 

“What about you, Kazuma?” Akaashi questioned.

 

“Haven’t decided yet, maybe education.” He hummed. “I’ve always liked kids.”

 

Yuuji cocked an amused eyebrow. “You plan to teach elementary school kids with the ‘fuck you’ bouquet tattooed on your arm?”

 

“They won’t know what it is!”

 

“Sure they won’t.” He laughed, drawing out the ‘u’ in ‘sure’.

 

“What even is the ‘fuck you’ bouquet?” Akaashi questioned, causing a grin to rise on Bobata and Yuuji’s faces, Futamata only smirking.

 

Bobata rolled up his sleeve, drawing attention to the colourful tattoo. “All flowers have meaning, right?”

 

“Yes.” He nodded.

 

“These flowers have meaning in bucket loads.” Pointing to each of the flowers, in turn, he spoke with the softest, most wistful expression he could muster, just to mess with Akaashi. “Orange lilies represent _hatred_ , yellow carnations for _‘you have disappointed me’_ , geraniums mean _stupidity_ , foxglove for _insincerity_ , and meadowsweet for _uselessness_.”

 

“You seem far too proud of the fact that you got that tattooed on your arm for the rest of time.” Akaashi deadpanned.

 

“Oh, I’m _very_ proud.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ _Shigeru_!”

 

“ _Shinji!_ ”

 

“Kentarou.”

 

Shigeru turned towards the unenthusiastic voice with open arms and a grin. “C’mon, Kyoutani, bring it here.”

 

“I don’t understand why you people like hugs so much.” He grumbled into Shigeru’s shoulder.

 

“Because they feel good, Kyoutani,” Watari commented. “They cause your brain to release endorphins, which trigger happiness.”

 

“I don’t think my brain has any of those.”

 

“Someone’s a stick-in-the-mud today.” Shigeru rolled his eyes, leading them out to the living room to sit down.

 

“Want anything to eat? Some tea?” He asked with a smile.

 

“I’ll have some tea.” Watari hummed, Kyoutani grunting in agreement.

 

“Be right back.”

 

“Who were you talking to?” Ennoshita asked, sitting at the kitchen table with his computer and a glazed doughnut.

 

“Kyoutani and Shinji are visiting.” He smiled, pouring the tea into two cups. “Wanna come out and talk with us?”

 

“Sure, I’ve got nothing else to do.” He shrugged, shutting his laptop and standing. “I hope they’re not still bitter about losing to Karasuno.”

 

“I hope they are.” He said cheerfully. “It would make things _interesting_.”

 

“You want to watch the world burn, don’t you.”

 

“Very much so.” He pecked Ennoshita on the cheek, pushing the door to the living room with his elbow.

 

“I can and will fight you, y’know.” Kyoutani was saying to Watari as they walked in.

 

“I’m aware.” Watari shrugged. “My opinion stands.”

 

“Opinion on what?” Shigeru asked. “Also, please refrain from fighting in the living room, the couch is new.”

 

“He legitimately thinks Toad is better than Bowser in Mario Kart!” Watari exclaims, looking scandalised.

 

“He’s so slow, though!”

 

“Guys.” Ennoshita sighed. “It’s just Mario Kart.”

 

The look the two former Seijoh players shot him probably could’ve killed in different circumstances.

 

“O-or not, I’ll shut up now.”

 

“Guys, we’re not here to fight.” Shigeru sighed, placing the tea in front of them, before grinning. “We’re here to gossip about our old senpais.”

 

“What are, little old ladies?” Kyoutani scoffed, though he looked interested.

 

“Of course we are, Kyoutani. What else would we be, admirable young men?” Watari asked with a mock-serious expression, causing a smile to crack on Kyoutani’s face.

 

“I go to the same gym as Iwaizumi-san.” He muttered, taking a sip of his tea, before hissing. “Shit, that’s hot.”

 

“It’s tea.” Shigeru rolled his eyes. “It’s supposed to be hot.”

 

“Cold tea is a thing,” Ennoshita commented. “Iced tea is delicious, in my opinion.”

 

“Your opinion is wrong, Chikara.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says me.” He raised an eyebrow. “Got a problem with that?”

 

“I mean, kind of, but the look in your eye is kind of scaring me, so I’ll just say ‘no’.”

 

“Good Chikara.” Shigeru patted him on the head jokingly, before turning back to his old teammates. “I hear Oikawa-san went pro and is on a team with Ushijima-san now.”

 

“I can confirm, I saw one of their games,” Watari told them, sipping his tea. “Their libero is from Nekoma, I believe. Yaku something.”

 

“Morisuke?” Ennoshita asked.

 

“That’s the one!” Watari smiled, before a confused expression, embarrassed donned on his face. “Sorry, what’s your name again?”

 

Ennoshita smiled like he was used to it. “Ennoshita Chikara, I was Karasuno’s captain and a wing spiker.”

 

“Were you?” Kyoutani blinked. “I don’t remember you.”

 

“Kyoutani, don’t be rude to my boyfriend.” Shigeru scowled. “You’d think after so many years that you'd gain some _tact_ , but I guess that’s not the case.”

 

“I hate you.” He scowled.

 

“I’m aware.” He said breezily. “Anyway, do either of you guys know about what Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san are doing?”

 

“Hanamaki-san opened a bakery, and I think Matsukawa-san works there,” Watari answered, eyes sparkling. “His cream puffs are amazing, Shigeru, you have no idea.”

 

“I’m not surprised, honestly.” He shrugged. “He’s always loved baked goods.”

 

“You mentioned going to the same gym as Iwaizumi-san, right, Kyoutani?” Ennoshita asked.

 

“Yeah. He’s doing mechanics.” He grunted. “Still can’t beat him in arm wrestling.”

 

“Who can?”

 

“No one.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

After about 30 minutes, Watari glanced at the time on his watch, muttering a curse. “We gotta go. Sorry, Shigeru.” He gave Watari one last hug, with Kyoutani settling for a simple fist bump and a grin.

 

“Bye, guys! Thanks for visiting!” He waved.

 

“Isn’t Kyoutani your ex?” Ennoshita asked.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Is that why you knew what kind of tea he likes?”

 

“ _Yup_.”

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it! <3
> 
> Erica out (ノ*°▽°*)


End file.
